


Just Homies

by sonnywr_ites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hoodies, M/M, homies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnywr_ites/pseuds/sonnywr_ites
Summary: bro is it gay to give ur best friend your hoodieand is it gay to cuddle with him too
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 194





	Just Homies

Sleeping was never an easy action for Sapnap. It was probably because of his fucked sleeping schedule, but part of him didn't care too much. Of course his friends knew this. Trying to convince the stubborn boy out of his habits was nearly impossible, and they knew that. The one thing he hated most was dealing with it when a friend was sleeping over. See, Dream had recently flown to Texas to stay with Sapnap for a little while. Everything happened a little suddenly so of course the brunette was tired. Now, they were currently in Sapnap's bed. Dream was resting while the raventte was wide awake. Being awake besides the dude he had the biggest crush on was a huge mistake because that meant absolutely no rest at all. How fun. He rubbed his eyes and let them readjust to the bright screen. 3 am. Should he go on a walk? Maybe that would help him feel more sleepy. He nodded in agreement to himself, picking up his phone and earbuds. He stood out of the bed and exited the home, walking alone on the empty streets.

...Maybe he should've prepared himself a bit more. The texan wasn't used to chilly weather as he was usually awake during the afternoon, and it was fairly warm then. It was a dumb idea going out at night with only t-shirt and some jeans. Luckily he managed to walk to the park near him. He found a bench and sat on it, holding himself. At least walking worked, he felt fairly tired now. He closed his eyes and leaned against the bench. Maybe he should just.. sleep here. Suddenly he heard fast footsteps approaching him. He opened his eyes and swiftly turned only to see-

"Sapnap!"  
"Dream?!"

Dream stood in front of him, panting. He laughed at him for a good bit. This really did show how he played minecraft all day, huh? "What're you doing out here at like what- 4 am? It's kinda cold too." He said. Sapnap only scooted over, patting besides him. No words were spoken as he sat down. The raventte shifted his gaze forwards, staring at the street lights in front of him. He felt his friend shift besides him and eventually, a hand held out a green hoodie towards him. "Take it." He turned to face him. "What? Why?" He held back a laugh as Dream rolled his eyes at him. "Cause you're cold?" Yeah.. yeah. Cause he was cold. With a little hesitation, Sapnao took the hoodie and pulled it on. It clothing was warm and soft. It felt oddly comforting. "Thanks.." Homies shared their hoodies, right? Just homies. Only that. Nothing else. A small squeak escaped from his lips and Dream pulled him up. "Let's go back home now, okay? I can help you sleep." That sentence made him incredibly happy for no reason. Home just sounded a bit nicer when it came out of his mouth. "Yeah. Aren't you cold too though?" The pair walked together, their hands intertwined. "Nah, I don't get cold easily." He replied.

They arrived back at his home. Their loud steps cold be heard by his cats and dog, but neither really cared. Sapnap felt like he could pass out during any second and almost did so upon making contact with the plush bed. He snuggled into it, smiling. The texan never thought he could feel so comforted and warm but here he was. The weight of the bed slightly shifted as Dream got in as well, wrapping his arms around the shorters body. "Night Sap." He pushed himself closer to him, holding his arms against his chest. "Night Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> yooo more dreamnap!   
> this is based off of smth i wrote before and a comic i did


End file.
